1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle deck structure that is applied, for example, to a loading bed of a small-size truck or the like.
2. Related Art
In a small-size truck, as described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-25085, a chassis frame is configured by a pair of right and left side members extending in a vehicle body front-rear direction and a cross member connecting the pair of right and left side members, and a rear deck is provided on this chassis frame. The rear deck is mounted to the chassis frame via cross members fixed at a lower side of the deck floor at a plurality of places spaced apart in the vehicle body front-rear direction.